Noite épica
by SeteEntediados
Summary: Rachel sonha em ter um romance épico. One Shot.


Ela estava à procura de um romance épico. Um como de Johnny Cash por June Carter, parceiros na musica e no amor. Um romance que salva e que se possa fazer com que o casal fique grisalho juntos. Um amor desses de constar nos livros de história porque nada mais seria digno de registro. Maldição. Não deveria ter visto tanto o filme Johnny & June. Era uma obsessão não declarada colmo a de Funny Girl. Ora, Barbra Streisand era a ídolo máximo, a artista por quem um de seus pais, de tão fã, prestou homenagem ao batizá-la com o nome do meio da maior diva da face da Terra. Pelo menos na opinião dela, que desconfiava que parte da adoração era também um pouco de condicionamento uma vez que foi criada assistindo musicais e filmes da Barbra Streisand.

Mas Joaquin Phoenix era outra história. Ela o adorava e o sentimento era genuíno. Ficava encantada com o visual, a cicatriz nos lábios, os olhos profundos, o rosto angular. E gostava da voz. Grave, empostada. Pensava que faria com ele um dueto muito melhor do que a esganiçada da Reese Witherspoon. Mas isso era outra história. O que interessava era que ela amava o filme, amava o romance épico retratado, amava o ator do filme, e secretamente sabia cantar todas as canções. Tudo bem que ela não desejava a parte dos entorpecentes no romance épico. Que trabalhão seria e para alguém que ficara bêbada apenas uma única vez na vida – ok, duas –, pensar em algo mais complicado que o álcool não era épico. Seria simplesmente triste. Por outro lado, June Carter conseguiu, certo? Ela devia mesmo ser uma mulher muito forte.

O problema era achar alguém que pudesse proporcionar um romance épico em William McKinley High School. Por um tempo, até pensou que o namoro com Finn Hudson se encaixasse na categoria, mas tão logo pode se distanciar razoavelmente a ponto de perceber que na realidade, o épico era patético. O mesmo se podia dizer das frustrações Jesse St. James e Noah Puckerman. E havia a dualidade de Quinn Fabray que não conseguia entender.

"Terra para Rachel, Terra para Rachel" – Kurt sentou-se ao lado da amiga na arquibancada do campo de futebol e direcionou o olhar para os jogadores que ali treinavam. Suspirou – "Não vai dizer que teve a enésima recaída e vai armar outro plano de reconquista a Finn Hudson, meu quase irmão maior. Aliás, literalmente maior."

"Não estava pensando nele" – saiu do estado contemplativo e deu uma mordida no sanduíche vegetariano – "Necessariamente" – acrescentou depois.

"Necessariamente?" – Kurt suspirou derrotado – "Minha querida, conselho deste seu amigo: ou você se define de uma vez ou vai ficar presa a esse ciclo vicioso pelo resto da vida. Estou cansado de te ver neste eterno hoje-quero-Finn, hoje-não-quero-Finn."

"Hoje não quero Finn" – Rachel sorriu – "Sério, estava só a pensar em algumas coisas."

"Como, por exemplo?" – Kurt colocou óculos escuros e cruzou as pernas.

"Um romance épico, talvez. Algo como o seu e de Blaine."

Provocou risadas no melhor amigo ao afirmar tal sentença. Kurt levou a mão ao joelho da amiga e espanou rapidamente.

"O nosso romance é ordinário demais para ganhar o adjetivo de épico."

"Não o ama?"

"O que isso tem a ver em ser ou não ser épico, minha cara? Eu amo Blaine. Muito. Mas em boa parte do tempo parecemos mais duas idosas discutindo a novela enquanto se faz tricô. Não que esteja reclamando, claro. Afinal, épico é algo superestimado e dificilmente empregado a exemplos condizentes com o significado."

"Custa nada sonhar" – Rachel terminou o lanche.

A presença de Kurt tornou-se aborrecida. Até mesmo os melhores amigos poderiam tornar-se indesejados em certos momentos, em especial quando eles interrompiam sonhos bobos com a realidade dura e crua. Romances épicos? Estes eram mesmo raros e Kurt tinha toda razão ao dizer que eram superestimados. Pela característica grandiosa, memorável e heróica, deveriam dar um trabalhão.

"Blaine e eu estávamos pensando em fazer uma sessão de vídeos hoje lá em casa. Você não gostaria de vir? Vamos convidar Mercedes também. Isto é, se ela não tiver outros planos."

"Se ela for..." – Rachel enfatizou e recolheu os materiais antes de caminhar com o amigo em direção à sala acusticamente isolada, onde aconteciam os ensaios do coral após o período de aulas – "é provável que aceite o convite. Só não gostaria de passar outra noite sendo a vela do seu romance."

"Só foi uma vez..." – sorriu sem-jeito.

"Para nunca mais" – Rachel enfatizou – "Adoro você e Blaine, mas aquela noite não foi das melhores."

Rachel e Kurt foram os primeiros a chegarem à sala. Era natural estarem ali antes dos demais em especial naquela quinta-feira em que dificilmente os jogadores de futebol americano compareciam por causa da coincidência de horários. O exercício do dia tendia a ser mais feminino. Não é tão importante dizer que Brittany e Santana chegaram juntas com os pinkies unidos e sorrisos sugestivos no rosto. Ou que Quinn ficou o tempo inteiro lendo um livro durante a apresentação do garoto de veio da Irlanda. Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Aquele de cabelinho arrumadinho, não o Bob Marley wannabe. Enfim, não é importante. A própria Rachel mal prestou atenção no encontro do coral daquele dia. Odiava a época de transição. As competições regionais haviam acontecido há duas semanas e o grupo costumava relaxar antes da paranóia da escolha do repertório para a próxima competição.

Em casa, Rachel preparou-se para ir à casa de Kurt. Não era algo tão simples. Significava que a probabilidade de cruzar com o ex-namorado era grande e ela nunca sabia exatamente o que sentia a respeito. Finn era complicado, mas não era épico. Mal se viram na escola naquele dia e Rachel estava confusa demais para querer mudar tal situação. De qualquer forma, despediu-se dos pais e pegou as chaves do carro ecologicamente correto (será?). Sempre foi muito pontual, algo que os amigos estavam perfeitamente cientes. Rachel não era como Finn, que mal se lembrava das classes que teria no dia. Por isso, quando Kurt disse para aparecer às sete da noite, no horário combinado virava a esquina para entrar na rua da casa dos Hummel. O celular tocou. Rachel estacionou em frente do destino antes de atender no viva-voz.

"Kurt? O que houve?"

"_Rachel, querida, onde está?_"

"À caminho" – o tempo de convivência mostrou que era preciso lançar mão de certas mentirinhas para evitar danos maiores.

"_Oh..._"

"O que houve?"

"_Mercedes desmarcou. Mas se você quiser vir assim mesmo, Blaine e eu planejamos uma ótima programação de vídeos e compramos uma pizza vegan de microondas._"

"Acho melhor ficar para outra oportunidade."

"_Mas você disse que já está a caminho._"

"Não será problema, Kurt. Aproveite os vídeo à dois e te vejo amanhã na escola."

Sorriu e balançou a cabeça em descrença. Era patético. Pensou por um momento no que fazer. Não gostaria de voltar para casa. Mas o que fazer? Sentar e comer sozinha no Breadstix? Seria ainda mais patético, sobretudo porque boa parte dos amigos, especialmente Santana, eram assíduos no restaurante. Talvez pudesse passar em frente à casa de tortas e comprar algumas fatias para levar. Havia uma de berinjela que Rachel achava espetacular e fazia um bom tempo que não comia uma.

Ligou o carro e foi em direção a downtown de Lima, mais especificamente na rua Luther King que tinha diversas lojinhas para tudo, inclusive a loja de tortas, entre a loja de chás orgânicos e a drogaria. Ao chegar ao centro comercial da pequena cidade, parou no semáforo do cruzamento com a avenida que dava acesso à rodovia para Cleveland. Olhou ao redor. Garoava. Era uma região mais escura da cidade. Ainda assim, podia reconhecer aquele moicano a minhas de distância. Noah Puckerman estava debruçado sobre o carro velho na esquina da avenida perpendicular e parecia muito frustrado. Rachel esperou o sinal abrir e virou a esquina, parando o carro imediatamente à frente do colega. Então buzinou e abaixou o vidro.

"Não sei quem é você..." – escutou Puck se aproximando – "e espero que seja uma gata, mas de qualquer forma obri..." – sorriu ao ver a figura amiga dentro do carro – "Princesa judia... o que faz aqui."

"Eu que pergunto, Noah, o que aconteceu?"

"Uma tragédia. Meu carro quebrou, não tenho seguro ou dinheiro para o guincho e daqui a pouco tenho que encontrar a minha banda."

"Sua banda? Desde quando você tem uma banda?" – ficou surpresa.

"São apenas uns caras mais velhos que me pagam um cachê para tocar guitarra com eles num bar perto da rodovia. Nada demais."

"Fascinante."

"Essa garoa também é fascinante princesa. Você pode me emprestar o celular? Preciso ligar para o cara me resgatar aqui e o meu aparelho..." – tirou o objeto do bolso – "está sem bateria."

"Banda?" – Rachel ainda não tinha se refeito do choque da notícia.

"Sim?"

"Desculpe... é que eu fiquei curiosa. Você tem nem 18 anos, Noah. Como pode tocar num bar?"

"Correção, princesa. Eu tenho 18 anos. O que não quer dizer muita coisa quando posso entrar pela porta dos fundos, dos funcionários, entende?"

"E vocês são bons?"

"Rachel, sério, estou ficando ensopado aqui. Pode ou não me emprestar o celular?"

"Você me levaria a esse bar?" – péssima idéia. Péssima.

Ir a um bar com Noah Puckerman? O sujeito que engravidou Quinn Fabray porque não conseguiu lembrar que camisinha foi desenvolvida para evitar doença e filho? Aquele que apelidou o próprio pênis de puckssauro? O mesmo que tinha como hobby atirar Kurt Hummel numa lata de lixo (assim como todos que considerava perdedores). O mesmo garoto de moicano que não sabe diferenciar a América do Sul da África e ainda faz pouco caso de Brittany Pierce. Só em considerar tal possibilidade seria suficiente para Rachel ser levada para uma avaliação psiquiatra porque a jovem só poderia estar fora de si. Além disso, nunca entrou num bar pé-sujo em toda a vida. Não tem noção do que seja o ambiente de um bar para adultos que fica nos limites de uma cidade como Lima. Todas as leis da probabilidade, toda a matemática, toda física e o bom-senso diriam para que ela apenas emprestasse o celular e deixasse o jovem fazer a ligação. No entanto, ela teve de perguntar a Noah Puckerman se a levaria para um lugar em que não deveria.

"Claro!" – respondeu sem ao menos pensar a respeito – "Basta você me dar uma carona."

Afinal, Puck tinha vocação para ser pai de ninguém, embora fosse um sujeito protetor ao seu modo. Pegou a maleta que guardava a guitarra Gibson, o bem material mais precioso que adquiriu em trabalhos como limpador de piscina (o carro não contava tanto assim). Colocou o equipamento no porta malas e correu para o lado do passageiro.

"O bar não fica longe. É só seguir a avenida e entrar na primeira esquerda depois da saída para o reservatório."

"Tão isolado assim?"

"Nem tanto. É só um lugar que um bando de caipiras gosta de se reunir e cultivar a velha cultura do meio-oeste americano."

"Como descobriu esse lugar?"

"Os caras da banda me levaram até lá na primeira vez. Não é nada demais. Uma gig dessa rende 50 paus de cachê além de um jantar grátis. Isso são duas lavagens de piscinas na semana. Sem contar na parte da diversão."

"Diversão?"

"Ah, você sabe: cantar, tocar, beber um pouco e, se der sorte, ainda encontrar uma boa lady."

"Não me parece uma vida saudável, Noah. Você vai ao médico periodicamente, pelo menos? Porque com essa vida que leva de pegar tantas ladies, acho que você seriamente deveria ser testado."

"Eu já fiz vasectomia."

"E daí? Vasectomia quer dizer que você não vai engravidar mais nenhuma pessoa de forma acidental. Como aconteceu com Quinn. Só isso. Mas e as inúmeras doenças sexualmente transmissíveis que você pode pegar pela falta de um preservativo?"

"Você está me deixando deprimido agora" – olhou pela janela e arregalou o olho em excitação, como se o assunto – "Oh vire a esquerda, é ali."

Rachel não tinha certeza se foi uma boa idéia querer ter uma noite de aventura e curiosidade com Noah Puckerman justo num bar com jeito de beira de estrada com um monte de caminhonetes velhas estacionadas em frente. Ela jurava que o cenário era igual ao bar do filme Drinque no Inferno, porém, sem o neon e o cara na porta anunciando todas as vaginas disponíveis na casa. Mas fora isso, Rachel tinha certeza que o lugar chegava perto suficiente e logo imaginou que à meia-noite, as possíveis stripers que lá estiverem vão se transformar em vampiros, tal como o dono do bar. Oras, quem disse que a imaginação de Rachel Berry não poderia ser fértil? Puck pegou a case da guitarra e segurou a mão de Rachel, que a puxou de volta.

"Relaxa, princesa. Você vai gostar. Basta ficar sentada em frente ao palco e não aceitar bebidas de estranhos. Diga que está comigo. Vou cuidar de você."

Caminharam em direção à porta dos fundos do estabelecimento e foram recebidos por uma moça em trajes country e corpete à mostra. O assessório fazia os seios saltarem, fazendo parecer que eram maiores do que seria a realidade.

"Lilly" – Puck deu um beijo no rosto da senhora – "Bom te ver."

"A banda está de esperando, gostosão" – abriu sorriso amarelado de quem fuma demais – "Vejo que está em boa companhia hoje..."

"Rachel Berry" – a cumprimentou com um entusiasmado aperto de mão – "E eu estou com Noah" – Puck olhou atravessado para a colega. Nem tanto pelo anúncio, mas da forma que Rachel falou: forçado e com um sorriso congelado no rosto.

"Noah, é?" – a mulher franziu a testa. Puck era Puck. Sempre foi para ela. Ou isso, ou apelidos como gostosão, moicano ou tora. Este último foi delegado após o inevitável encontro íntimo entre os dois numa rapidinha atrás no bar. Mas era algo que ficou entre os dois e ninguém mais poderia saber, afinal, Lilly era esposa de George, o dono do bar – "Seja bem-vinda queridinha."

"Lilly, será que você pode ficar de olho em Rachel para mim enquanto converso com os caras?"

"Claro. Tenho certeza que poderei arrumar um bom lugar para ela."

Lilly a acomodou numa ponta do balcão do bar, o lado que ficava mais próximo ao palco. Rachel sentou-se numa cadeira alta e ganhou um refrigerante por conta da casa. Pagou pelas fritas, que estavam surpreendentemente boas: quentinhas, salgadinhas e crocantes. O ambiente lá dentro estava longe de ser pavoroso. Era só um bar que cheirava a madeira e cerveja com um palco pequeno no canto, um balcão grande do bar que dava acesso à cozinha. Havia pelo menos 40 pessoas ali, das quais a maioria se vestia como sulistas do interior, como cowboys. Mas aquela gente era, na maioria, trabalhadores das fazendas na região e operários da fábrica de farinha e do depósito de grãos.

A banda começou a tocar. A música era predominantemente country. Três casais levantaram-se para dançar enquanto os demais observavam. Eram homens que estavam absorvidos em suas bebidas ou mesmo à procura de algum colo quente, como da moça com jeito de trintona que aceitou dançar com um sujeito e os dois passaram a ser o quarto casal na pista de dança.

Ela observava tudo com um olhar nostálgico, como se tivesse saudades de algo que nunca vivenciou, ou que apenas conhecia pelos filmes. Mesmo que o country não seja o estilo favorito (ela tinha algumas músicas salvas em computador de alguns dos clássicos que achava importante conhecer para propósitos de uma boa formação musical), balançava o corpo levemente enquanto comia batata frita, olhava os casais e também a Noah, que tocava guitarra com um sorriso meio canalha que dava a ele um ar charmoso. Infelizmente não cantava. O vocalista era o senhor de barba e cabelo grande. Era lamentável, Rachel pensou, porque sabia que o amigo cantava muito melhor. De qualquer forma, o ambiente não era ruim e Rachel até que apreciou o dia de falsa namoradinha.

"Senhoras e senhores" – Tom, o vocalista, anunciou – "Ao que parece, o garotão Puck, aqui na guitarra, está afim de impressionar aquela bela garota ali no balcão" – apontou dissimuladamente para Rachel, que se surpreendeu – "Ele garantiu que essa moça era a melhor cantora que poderíamos conhecer em pessoa. Que estava destinada a ser uma estrela. Então moça predestinada, faça o favor de vir aqui e cantar alguma coisa."

Rachel levantou-se hesitante do conforto do pedaço do balcão e se dirigiu receosa ao palco.

"Noah!" – ela sussurrou para o amigo – "O que você aprontou?"

"Relaxa. Você deve conhecer alguns dos clássicos, certo? De Cash?"

"Acho que sim..."

"Então me acompanhe..."

Os dois se posicionaram à frente do palco, dividindo o microfone. Puck pegou o violão e começou os primeiros acordos de "It Ain't Be Babe", que Rachel conhecia muito bem. Não só era uma canção popularizada por Johnny Cash e June Carter, como o compositor da letra era ninguém menos que Bob Dylan.

"_Go away from my window_" – Puck começou a cantar – "_Leave at your own chosen speed/ I'm not the one you want, babe/ I'm not the one you need._"

Rachel sorriu e começou a acompanhá-lo.

"_You say you're lookin for someone/ who's never weak but always strong/ to protect you and defend you/ whether you are right or wrong/ someone to open each and every door/ but it ain't me, babe/ no, no, no, it ain't me babe/ it ain't me you're looking for, babe._"

Os papeis se inverteram. Rachel passou a ser a primeira voz enquanto Puck harmonizava. O palco era dela, Rachel poderia dominar qualquer público, e Puck via a situação com certo orgulho. A princesa judia era mesmo uma predestinada. Ao fim da música, as pessoas aplaudiram e pediram mais uma. A pequena que se vestia como se estivesse fora de lugar era mesmo uma belíssima cantora.

"Conhece Jonele?" – perguntou o baterista e Rachel acenou que sim – "Vamos fazer essa com a banda toda."

Promoveram uma jam session que deixou o vocalista e líder da banda de lado. Mas que diabos, Rachel podia ter o jeitão não-popular, mas arrebatava qualquer um quando cantava. Era natural que a banda quisesse fazer mais uma música com ela após o lindo dueto com Puck. Começaram a tocar e Rachel fez o melhor possível para cantar um tom abaixo, que era o arranjo da banda. Mesmo assim, era incrível.

"Está aí a prova cabal que você deveria se aposentar, Tom" – um dos presentes provocou ao líder que encostou-se ao balcão e pegou uma cerveja – "Já era cara" – o homem jogou algumas moedas no balcão como provocação e começou a rir para os companheiros.

Tom era conhecido pelo estopim curto. Pegou as moedas e as atirou no grupo. Uma delas acertou o olho de um sujeito que tinha nada com aquilo. A briga começou e tomou conta do bar como uma brasa que ateia fogo em capim seco. Rachel não entendeu como tudo começou. parou de cantar e quando menos percebeu, precisou usar os reflexos para se abaixar e não ser atingida por uma garrafa. Gritou com as mãos levantadas até a altura do rosto. Gritou como uma histérica. Exatamente quando gritou de medo quando viu Santana precisar se segura pelo coral inteiro naquela vez para não bater em Rachel.

Estava horrorizada, sem reação. Até que sentiu ser puxada pelo braço.

"Vem!" – Puck tinha desconectado a guitarra dos amplificadores e já pensava em correr.

"Oh meu deus!" – gritava apavorada.

"Mexa os pés!" – Puck gritou.

George, àquela altura, Já pegava o rifle que mantinha atrás do balcão para dar alguns tiros para cima com as balas de borracha. Mas Puck não ia ficar ali para ver. Que se dane a banda ou os trocados do cachê da noite. Como Rachel estava travada e gritando feito uma louca, deu uma de homem das cavernas: pegou Rachel, a jogou sobre o ombro e saiu correndo dali pela porta dos fundos.

"Cadê a chave do carro?" – disse com urgência enquanto o pandemônio comia solto no bar e era possível ouvir os disparos.

"Dentro do meu bolso..."

Puck enfiou a mão no bolso do vestido, movimento que fez Rachel sentir o breve roçar dos dedos do amigo na perna dela. Puck jogou a guitarra dentro do carro, enfiou Rachel lá dentro e sentou no banco do motorista. Mal ajustou o banco. Ligou o carro e saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Dirigiu ainda surtado até downtown, quando parou exatamente do lado oposto onde tinha deixado o carro quebrado, que estava prestes a ser rebocado pela prefeitura por estar em local impróprio. Acompanharam o guincho levar o carro e depois se encararam pela primeira vez desde o início da confusão. Explodiram em risadas. As melhores e mais genuínas que deram depois de um bom tempo.

"Eu te levo para casa" – Rachel limpou algumas lágrimas resultantes do riso farto.

"Não precisa. Eu posso ir daqui."

"Pura bobagem, Noah. Está tarde e a sua casa não é tão perto assim para ir andando."

Puck não estava mesmo disposto a discutir. Sete minutos depois, o carro parou em frente à casa dos Puckeman, em que ele dividia a residência com a mãe e a irmã caçula.

"É isso!" – puxou o frio de mão e desligou o carro.

"Acho que sim..."

Acenou e os dois saíram temporariamente do veículo. Rachel precisaria reassumir o volante e Puck tinha de pegar também a guitarra no banco de trás.

"Obrigada" – Rachel disse timidamente ao amigo.

"Por te levar a um bar que teve um tiroteio?"

"Não nos machucamos, não ficamos encrencados e até que foi divertido."

"Sim... foi bem legal."

Olhou para a amiga e afastou com a ponta dos dedos um cacho do rosto para colocá-los atrás da orelha. A mão grande e grossa de Puck se esparramou atrás do pescoço delicado de Rachel e os lábios se encontraram. Não era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam. Aconteceu em outras ocasiões, sendo uma delas no próprio quarto dela numa situação sugestiva que ele não conseguiu levar à frente. Àquela época disse que não faria sexo com ela por respeito a Finn. O que era uma grande mentira. Puck estava se lixando para os sentimentos de Finn, muito embora gostasse do amigo. Não levou adiante porque sempre gostou de Rachel e dormir com ela pensando em outro cara não fazia o estilo dele. Quer dizer, ele não ligaria se tivesse sexo com uma mulher que pensasse em outro. Era só o sexo pelo sexo, afinal. Troca de fluídos e necessidades físicas. Mas não seria assim com Rachel. Não era. Puck gostava dela, de verdade, e aquele beijo, espontâneo e doce, foi o melhor de todos.

Os dois romperam o beijo, mas não se afastaram muito. Rachel pressionou os lábios ainda molhados e estimulados pela memória fresca e boa da carícia. Ainda sentia a respiração quente dele próxima. Não podia negar que ficou um pouco excitada. Virou o rosto, mas num gesto de timidez e aí sim se afastou.

"A gente se vê amanhã" – apesar de ser uma quase certeza, o tom de voz saiu esperançoso.

"Boa noite, Noah."

Entrou no carro. Tão logo saiu daquela rua, abaixou os vidros, deixou o vento noturno entrar e gritou de excitação. Talvez não tivesse um romance épico como sonhava, mas aquela noite certamente foi.

FIM

...

**Essa "one shot" veio de um pedido de Tainaletitbe. Ela queria ler uma fic que tivesse um relacionamento entre Rachel e Noah. Não tenho como desenvolver longas fics por agora, mas achei legal o desafio de fazer uma história curta entre os dois. Esse foi o resultado. Até a próxima.**


End file.
